It's Moments Like These
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: One-Shot ish chapters based off the character from my other story "Our Little Secret"!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody. These stories will be about the other couples AS WELL AS Cat and Robbie. Figured I should add some variety. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Cat& Robbie- Lacey is jealous of the new baby **

"This is your room little guy." Robbie said softly to Dylan as he carried the sleeping newborn into his room for the first time. The walls were painted light green and what little furniture that had been assembled was dark wood. The rest of it still sat in its boxes.

Cat was down the hall unpacking her overnight bag. Lacey was at school. Robbie placed Dylan in his crib then walked into his and Cat's bedroom to join his wife.

"I've never been so exhausted." He flopped down on the bed.

"Excuse me?" She laughed. "I'm the one who just had a baby here."

"I know. And I love you more than ever for giving me two beautiful children." He kissed her.

"You need to go pick up one of those beautiful children from school." She informed him.

"Right." Robbie nodded and grabbed his keys.

"Mom? Can you help me with this?" Lacey asked later that night. She was holding her multiplication worksheet she was supposed to do for homework.

"Can you wait a minute? I'm feeding your brother." Cat informed her.

"But I need to finish it!" Lacey whined.

"Go ask your father then."

Lacey wandered upstairs and found Robbie in Dylan's room trying to assemble the changing table. He seemed rather annoyed with it as well.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"I would love to baby, but I need to finish putting this together for Dylan."

"Okay." Lacey sighed.

She walked down the hall to her newly painted bedroom. She ditched the annoying pink for electric blue. She shut the door, sat down at her desk, and attempted her worksheet again. Before long she was frustrated and tears were starting to fall. The little girl grabbed her stuffed kitten, Mittens, and squeezed him tightly.

"I don't understand it Mittens! And mom and daddy don't want to help me! All they care about is Dylan! I don't think they love me anymore."

The next few days were especially rough for the Shapiro family. Cat was tired and cranky, Robbie was stressed from work and tired as well, and Lacey was feeling neglected.

The alarm went off and Cat groaned.

"Turn it off!" Robbie ordered her.

"As much as I would love to, I can't." she sighed and got up.

"No go back to bed." He said "I'll get Lacey ready."

"But you'll be late for work."

"I'm not going to work today." He smiled.

"Looks like I'm going back to bed then." She grinned.

"He's finally asleep." Cat breathed.

She lay down on her bed next to Robbie who was reading.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too." He admitted. "Hey where's your phone?"

Cat turned her head to look at him.

"Downstairs. Why?" she asked,

"Because mine is too." He smiled. "Come on let's take a quick nap. Our phones won't keep us awake."

"Alright, I won't argue." She admitted.

Robbie turned off the lights and hopped into bed next to his wife. Both were asleep within minutes.

Cat was woken up hours later by Dylan, who was screaming his head off.

"I'll get him." She said groggily.

"Kay." Robbie agreed.

"Hey little guy." Cat greeted her son.

She walked over to his crib and picked him up.

"Aw it smells like someone needs his diaper changed."

She changed him and carried him back into the bedroom. She sat in bed and turned the TV on to the news. Something caught her eye at the corner of the screen.

"OH MY GOD ROBBIE WAKE UP!" she slapped him.

Robbie shot up in bed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at the time!" she pointed to the time display on the screen. "It's 5:30!"

"Okay so we slept for a while." He shrugged.

Cat stared at him. "Aren't you forgetting something, or should I say _someone_?" she asked handing Dylan off to him

"LACEY!"

Cat ran downstairs and looked at both their phones. 6 missed calls from the school and 2 voicemails, 3 texts from Jade, as well as a missed call and voicemail from Beck and Jade's house phone. She grabbed hers and started listening to the voicemails as she walked back upstairs.

"She's at Beck and Jade's." she informed Robbie. "I'm going to get her." She started putting her shoes on.

"I'm coming with." He said.

About 10 minutes later they were standing in the foyer of Beck and Jade's home.

"What happened guys?" Jade asked.

"We took a nap." Robbie explained. "And I guess we overslept?"

"She must hate me." Cat was crying.

"No I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Jade comforted her.

The 2 women sat down on the couch while Robbie went to find Lacey. She was in the playroom with Lucy.

"Hey baby ready to go?" he asked.

Lacey just stared at him.

"Lacey?"

Lacey got up and walked downstairs. She put her coat and backpack on and stood at the door. She didn't say a word.

"Okay then. Let's go."

Cat and Robbie thanked Jade for taking care of Lacey and returned home. Lacey went straight to her room without a word to her parents.

"So why was she with Jade?" Robbie asked.

"When she couldn't reach us, she called the only other number she knew." Cat explained.

"Beck." He said flatly.

Cat nodded

"And when Beck couldn't leave work to come get her he called Jade."

When Cat went into Lacey's room, she found her crying on her bed.

"Lacey baby what's wrong?"

"You and daddy don't love me anymore!" Lacey said like it was obvious.

"No sweetheart of course we do! Why would you think that?" Cat asked.

"Because you love Dylan now!"

"No Lacey. We love both you and Dylan equally and very much!"

"Then why did you forget me?" Lacey cried.

"Oh honey we didn't forget you." Cat explained "Dylan makes me and daddy very tired, and we fell asleep. We would've gotten you if we knew."

"You would've?"

"Of course. And I'll tell you what, you can be my special helper and help me with Dylan so I can spend more time with you. Daddy too. Okay?"

"Okay." Lacey smiled.

"I love you baby girl." Cat hugged her.

"I love you too momma." Lacey whispered.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pay attention to this chapter, there's a tiny bit of foreshadowing. I want to see how many people pick up on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tori & Andre- Hadley's first day of preschool. **

"Jaxson." Tori whispered to her sleeping son "Come on Jaxson time for school."

"10 more minutes." Jaxson mumbled into his pillow.

"Nice try bud." Tori turned the light on, he just groaned and hid under the sheets.

"Come on. Up. Now!" she yanked the sheets off of him and exited the room.

"MOM!" Jaxson groaned again.

"Jaxson!" Tori mocked him "Come on get dressed! Don't wanna be late for the first day of first grade!"

She went downstairs to finish packing his lunch. She couldn't believe that her little boy was starting 1st grade today. To make matters worse, Hadley, her baby girl, was starting pre-school today too.

She finished putting food into Jaxson's spider-man lunch box and attached it to the matching backpack.

"Do I have to go to school?" the little boy asked as he sleepily wandered into the kitchen.

"Yes." Tori laughed.

Jaxson sat down at the table and his mother placed a bowl of frosted flakes in front of him, which he devoured. Then Tori helped him put his shoes, coat, and backpack on and walked him to the bus stop.

"Have a good day." She told him as the bus pulled up.

"Okay mommy." Jaxson hugged her tightly. He boarded the bus and waved to her as it pulled away.

Tori walked back to her and Andre's house and immediately went upstairs to check on Hadley, seeing as she had just left her alone for close to 10 minutes. She expected to find her daughter asleep in her toddler bed, but when she opened the door, Hadley was nowhere to bed found.

"Hadley?" she whispered into the bedroom.

No answer.

"Hadley." She said louder this time.

Still no answer.

"HADLEY OLIVIA HARRIS!"

"I'M IN HERE MOMMY!" the little girl called from her parent's room.

Tori looked into her and Andre's bedroom to see her daughter sitting at her vanity with her face covered in her makeup.

"What are you doing?" Tori laughed.

"Putting on makeup." Hadley said matter-of-factly.

"Why."

"So I look pretty for school."

"You don't need to wear makeup." Tori said.

"But you do it!" the little girl whined.

"I'm a grown up. Your 3." Tori scolded and picked Hadley up, carrying her to the kid's bathroom.

She started the water for a bath and then went to get clothes for Hadley.

* * *

"COME ON MOMMY! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Hadley giggled as she pulled her mom towards the school's entrance.

"Alright I'm coming, slow down."

When the entered the building they were greeted by friendly faces and bright colors.

"Hi there. What's your name?" one of the teachers asked.

"Hadley Olivia Harris. I'm 3."

"Well hello there Hadley. I'm Miss Casey. I'm your teacher. Are you ready for a fun day?"

"Yes!" Hadley cheered and ran off to play.

Tori cleared her throat

"Hadley Olivia. Are you forgetting something?"

"Sorry mommy." She said and ran over to hug her mom.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" she asked.

"Yes." Hadley smiled "I love you! Bye!" and she ran off.

"I love you too baby girl." Tori whispered to herself, and left, holding back tears.

* * *

"She didn't even care I was gone!" Tori cried.

"Shhh Tori don't be sad." Cat comforted her.

They, along with Jade, were sitting on the floor in Cat's living room eating a pizza. Dylan was asleep in his bouncy seat, and Caroline was sitting on her blanket playing with toys, and watching Sesame Street.

"And it's not like she's gone forever," Jade pointed out "You have to pick her up in what? An hour and a half?"

"She's growing up so fast though." Tori sniffled.

"May I point out that Lacey is 9?" Jade said.

"Way to make me feel old, Jade." Cat scoffed.

"But you have a new baby, I have an empty nest… from 1-3."

"MOMMA! MELMO!" Caroline giggled and pointed at the screen.

"Yes sweetheart, that's Elmo." Jade sighed.

"See?" Tori frowned "I miss my kids doing things like that!"

"It's really not big a deal Tor," Cat said.

"It's not just things like that though! Hadley was trying to put my makeup on this morning! I miss having someone who depends on me, I miss having babies around."

"All kids put their mom's makeup on at one point and time. Lacey used to do it a lot. " Cat told her.

"And your kids still depend on you Tori; they're not old enough to take care of themselves on their own." Jade reassured her.

"I know." Tori sighed "I just miss them being little."

"So how was school today?" Tori asked Hadley as she buckled her into her car seat.

"Fun! I drew you a picture, it's in my bag!"

"Thanks baby. I'll look at it later. What else did you do today?"

"I played with play-doh, and colored, and read books, and played outside, and finger painted, played with dollies, and-"

She talked about her day the whole ride home. Tori was torn between being overjoyed, or sad to see her daughter growing up so fast.

* * *

**Did you guys catch it? Let me know! Don't worry if you didn't, in a few chapters when it comes up you'll be like "ohhhhh that's what she meant." :)**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've done Cat& Robbie and Tori& Andre so in theory this should be a Beck& Jade chapter right? Well, if that's what you were thinking I'm sorry to disappoint. I currently don't have any Beck & Jade ideas right now, but there will be one eventually. One more thing, updates on this story are going to start to become shorter and be farther apart. Reason being, today was my first day of school, I'm in all AP classes (lots of homework), and I have practice every day after school for 3 hours, as well as competitions on the weekends. So basically I won't have much free time. I'll do my best. Promise. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cat & Robbie-Loosing Sprinkles **

"Mom? Have you seen Sprinkles?" Lacey asked as she ran downstairs before school one morning.

"No baby I haven't."

"Daddy?**"**

"I haven't either." Robbie admitted.

"I have to find her!" Lacey said and started to walk out, but Robbie stopped her.

"You can see Sprinkles when you get home. Your going to be late for school." He told her.

"Fiiiine." Lacey sighed and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye guys." Cat said as she walked them out.

"Bye mom."

"Have fun at school." Cat hugged her daughter.

"I'll try."

"Have fun at work." She kissed Robbie.

"Ya right." Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Bye Dylan!" Lacey called as she ran down the front walk.

"Bye bye!" cat said in a baby voice as she waved Dylan's hand for him.

After Robbie and Lacey had left, Cat carried Dylan down into the basement.

"Are you gonna help mommy with laundry little man? Huh? Gonna be my special helper? Maybe then we can- oh my god!" Cat cried.

Sprinkles was lying in front of the washing machine, and she didn't look very good. Cat immediately called Robbie, who was going to drop Lacey off at school and then come straight home. She had a feeling in her gut that things weren't going to go very well.

"Well I'm afraid it looks like Sprinkles has heart worms." The vet told Cat and Robbie a few hours later.

"Can you cure it?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Maybe if we had found it yesterday or the day before, but I'm afraid at this point it's too late. The best option is to put her out of her misery."

Cat started to cry.

"Can you wait a few hours?" Robbie asked. "This is my daughter's dog, and if she didn't get to say goodbye, she'd be absolutely heart broken."

* * *

"Bye sprinkles. I love you so SO much and I always will. I'm never going to forget you; I hope you don't forget me." Lacey said fighting back tears as she planted a kiss on her dog's head.

"You ready?" Robbie asked.

Lacey nodded. She took Cat's hand and went into the waiting room. Robbie stayed with Sprinkles.

"She really loves you Sprinkles, I hope you know that." Robbie told his dog.

Later that night, Robbie dug a hole in the back yard and Lacey helped Cat make a cute little stepping stone. Robbie placed Sprinkles in the ground, along with all kinds of pictures Lacey had drawn and some of the dog toys, and Lacey covered her up with the remaining dirt. They placed the stepping stone on top that said:

Sprinkles Shapiro

2022-2025

Loving puppy

Always in our hearts

* * *

"Hey Lacey?" Robbie called upstairs.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's go for a drive." He said.

"Fine."

Robbie and Lacey got in the car and drove to the humane society, but Lacey didn't know that.

"Daddy what is this place?" she asked.

"The humane society, it's where puppies without homes live." He explained.

"Oh. Why are we here?"

"I thought you might like to get a new puppy." He smiled.

Lacey grinned.

"I get to pick it out?"

"You sure do."

Lacey wandered around the kennels for about 45 minutes before she finally laid eyes of a chocolate lab.

"Daddy! I want that one!" she pointed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Just let me talk to the ladies up front okay?"

Robbie went to the front and started to fill out the adoption papers

"Now I have a 3 month old son at home? Is she a gentle dog?"

"She sure is." The woman smiled "Labs typically are."

"Perfect."

"Mom! We got a dog!" Lacey smiled as she burst into the house.

"Shhhh your brother is sleeping."

"But we got A DOG!"

"I know baby, I know."

Just then Robbie entered the house with the dog on a leash.

"What's its name?" Cat asked.

"HER name is Hershey." Lacey smiled "Get it? She's a chocolate lab and her name is Hershey."

"That's very cute." Cat told her.

* * *

**And sorry this was really short but if I don't hurry I'm gonna be late for practice! And believe me, that is NOT something my coach ignores.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If there's one peice of advice i can give you all, it would be DON"T TAKE ALL A.P.! It's the reason this update is so late, i feel like i no longer have a life! anyway, on with the story, here's your beck&jade chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beck & Jade – Jade Hates Kid's Shows **

"Momma!" Caroline yelled from the living room where she was watching TV.

"What baby?" Jade said as she answered the room.

"Wook!" The baby pointed at the screen, which was currently playing _'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'_

"Is that Mickey?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. Just then the program ended.

"Awwwwww." She frowned.

"Let's find you something to watch." Jade told her and picked up the remote, to change the channel.

She flipped to the next channel only to find that the Waggafuffles were on. She groaned, she thought for sure those guys had disappeared back when she was in high school.

"Yay!" Caroline clapped her hands.

"No." Jade shook her head and changed the station again.

"Momma!" Caroline pouted.

"Don't argue with me Miss Caroline, I know WAY more words than you do." She stated. "Here, watch Bubble Guppies."

She left her pouting daughter and went back into the kitchen to get her phone. She really didn't feel like watching Bubble Guppies, so she texted Tori.

J: Do you let your kids watch the Waggafuffles?

T: Lord no. Why?

J: Because my 14 month old just tried to let me let her watch it. I have no idea how she would even know what it was.

T: I've got an idea.

J: ?

T: Cat.

J: Ah it all makes sense now. She must get to watch it when she's over there.

T: that should change.

J: ya it probably should.

T: love to stay and chat, but I Hadley has a doctor's appointment before school today. Cya later.

J: bye.

Jade went to get Caroline from the living room to get her ready.

"No momma!" Caroline protested "No nap!"

"You're not taking a nap!"

"NO!"

"Do you want to go see daddy or not?"

"Daddy?" Caroline perked up.

"Yes daddy." Jade laughed.

"Yay! Daddy!"

* * *

After picking Lucy up from school, Jade drove the girls to the movie set he was working on to visit him for lunch.

"Hey it's my 3 favorite girls." Beck smiled as they approached.

"Hi daddy!" Lucy greeted him and jumped onto his lap.

"Hey Lucy-Lou! How was school today?" he asked her

"Fun! I got to finger paint!"

"Cool!"

"You are never going to believe what your daughter wanted to watch today." Jade gestured to Caroline, who she was currently holding on her hip.

"What?"

"The Waggafuffles."

Beck cringed. "How would she even know what that is?"

"3 guesses." Jade laughed.

"Well, it can't be Tori, we never let her watch it…..Cat?" he guessed.

"That's my guess."

"We need to talk to her about that."

* * *

"Yes I know." She laughed.

J: Cat…

C: Hi Jadey!

J: Have you been letting my children watch the Waggafuffles when they're at your house?

C: Of course!

C: wait, why.

J: because I don't let them watch it.

C: awwwww why?

J: because of what happened in high school

C: come on that was fun!

J: no it wasn't

C: yes it was

J: no, it wasn't

C: yes it was

J: no cat no

C: come on!

J: Just don't let them watch it anymore okay?

C: fine.

J: thank you

C: that was fun and you know it!

J: CAT! DROP IT!

C: :)

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is another Beck and Jade chapter. Character's chapters won't normally be back to back like this, but I have homework to do, it's already written, and it's slightly amusing. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beck & Jade- Lucy Learns about 911 **

Jade was at home with Lucy and Caroline and Beck was at work. She was busy running up and down the basement steps doing laundry and putting it away, the city was outside tearing up the street for new sewer lines and the girls were upstairs taking naps.

It was a brisk fall day and she had closed the front door due to the construction that was going on not 20 yards from the living room. As soon as Jade had stepped onto the main floor, she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and dropped the laundry and walked to the door. A fireman was standing on the porch with his entire firefighters gear on. In the background there were 3 fire engines and the fire chief on the street in front of the house, all just standing there amongst the construction workers and the construction workers vehicles.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

"Ma'am did you call the fire department?" he questioned.

"No I didn't."

"Ma'am, are you sure you didn't call the fire department?"

Jade was beginning to get angry. He had interrupted her hard work on the laundry to ask her if she had called the fire department?

"Well, I think I would know if I had called the fire department." she retorted at him.

Pushing his helmet aside, he gave her a look as if he thought she was lying.

"Okay, Ma'am, thank you for your time."

She walked angrily back into the kitchen to pick up the laundry basket and finish her trip to the bedroom to put away the freshly washed laundry.

Just as she reached the bedroom, there was another knock at ther door. Still angry about the insinuations the young fireman had made, she stormed back to the door opened it again.

The same fireman was standing there.

"Look, what is the problem? Is your 911 system messed up and you can't find the address for a call you are on?" Jade snapped at the young man.

"No Ma'am. We found our address, but do you mind if I ask you what your phone number is?" he asked in a soft gentle voice.

At this point she was super irritated but if it would make him go away, she would gladly tell him their phone number.

"My number is 123-4567!"

"Ma'am that is the origin of the phone call. Do you have small children in the home?"

Jade's face turned a bright red; she had left the phone upstairs.

"Yes I do." She blushed. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

* * *

When Lucy "woke up" from her nap, Jade made sure she found her right away.

"Lucy. Did you use the phone during you nap today?"

"No mommy." Lucy smiled innocently.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Why were there firemen here today then?"

"I don't know mommy." She said.

"I can tell your lying you know."

"No I'm not mommy."

"Yes you are, your saying 'mommy' at the end of each sentence. Which you ONLY do when you're lying." Jade told her daughter. "Did you call 9-1-1 today Lucy?"

"ummm."

"Lucy Faith. Did you call 9.1.1?"

"Maybe."

"Lucy."

"Yes."

"Go to your room!" Jade almost yelled before she remembered Caroline was still sleeping.

"How long?" Lucy whimpered.

"Until daddy gets home!"

"But mommy-"

"Go!"

* * *

Lucy hung her head and sulked back to her room as she began to cry.

"Hey babe." Beck greeted Jade as he entered the kitchen when he got home that night.

"Hey." Jade sighed. She was making dinner and Caroline was sitting in her high chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Go ask your oldest." She glared.

"Uh oh. What'd she do?"

"Called the fire department."

"What?" Beck was shocked.

"You heard me."

"Want me to take care of it?" he questioned.

"Yes please."

Beck walked upstairs to Lucy's room and entered.

"Hey Lucy-Lou." He said to her.

"I'm in trouble." She frowned.

"I heard." He laughed. "Why would you call 9-1-1?"

"We learned about it in school! And I just wanted to try it." She defended herself.

"I thought you were only supposed to call them if it was an emergency?" He asked.

"Well."

"Lucy." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but you still did it." He scolded "No TV for a week."

We wanted to give her more, but she was only 4, a week seemed fair.

"Daddy!"

"Think next time, okay?"

"okay"

"Hey Lucy? I love you very much and so does mommy."

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

**Hey hey it's Friday! TGIF! So xcited cause I haven't seen my bff since June because we go to different schools now, but I'm gonna see him tomorrow! So I may update, I may not, it'll depend.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tori & Andre – Big News **

"Hey baby." Andre said as he entered the kitchen one night when he came home from work.

"Hi." She kissed him.

"How as your day?"

"Good. But do me a favor? Go change? Everybody is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Okay cool." He nodded. "What's for dinner?"

"Gourmet chicken from KFC" Tori said in a bad French accent.

"Sounds good" he laughed.

Andre went upstairs and changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and jeans, then returned downstairs to play with the kids.

Beck and Jade arrived first. Lucy and Hadley ran off to play together, and once the Shapiro's arrived Lacey and Jaxson disappeared as well.

"Thanks for having us over." Cat said.

"Ya thanks, this means I don't have to cook tonight." Jade smiled.

"Speaking of food. Andre? Will you go pick up the food?" Tori asked.

"Sure thing! Come on guys." Andre gestured for Beck and Robbie to follow him.

"HI Dylan, how are you?" Tori cooed to the baby in Cat's arms.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. "I need to pee."

"Sure." Tori laughed and sat Dylan on her lap.

"You look just like your mommy, you know that?"

Dylan smiled at her.

"Aw your so cute." She chuckled.

* * *

Later after the food had been pretty much devoured, the kids, with the exception of Caroline and Dylan, were playing on the swing set in the back and the adult were sitting on the patio talking. Tori decided the time was now.

"You know guys, there is a reason I had you all over tonight."

"There is?" Andre was surprised.

"There is." She said.

"What is it?" Cat asked bouncing Dylan up and down on her lap.

"I'm having a baby." She sing-songed and took a sip of her water.

"Really?" Cat smiled.

"Another one?!" Beck said.

Jade smacked him up the back of the head.

"Be nice." She said with a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Tori." Beck hung his head.

"It's kay." She smiled. "Andre? You haven't said anything."

"Well I guess I'm just surprised is all. I don't know how this happened."

"When a man and a woman love each other very much…" Jade started.

"I know HOW it happened. I just don't know how it could've happened."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, they could all tell she looked hurt by the remark.

"I don't know how we could be so blessed." He smiled at her.

The whole group let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you." Tori said and kissed her husband.

"Excuse me there are children here." Cat laughed covering Dylan's eyes.

"Ya!" Jade agreed and covered Caroline's

'Sorry guys." Tori told the babies.

Both of them just smiled, they thought it was a game.

* * *

"Hey guys? Ma and mommy have something very important to tell you." Andre told his kids the next night at dinner.

Both kids stopped eating and stared at their father.

"We aren't moving again are we? Cause I really like this house!" Jaxson asked.

"No we're not moving." Tori laughed

"What then?" Hadley asked.

"Mommy is having another baby." Tori smiled.

"Yay!" Jaxson grinned. "Maybe I'll get a brother this time!"

"Hey!" Hadley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys." Andre scolded.

"Sorry daddy." Hadley hung her head.

"It's kay princess."

"A NEW BABY!" Hadley cheered.

Tori was happy, that both of her kids were happy with the whole situation, and that Andre was too.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short, it's hard to do full length chapters during the week. On that note, I have important news regarding this story. I'm kinda putting in on the back burner for now. i'm running out of ideas to keep it going. When i have a new idea, i'll update, but otherwise, i'm going to start some new stories. Sound okay to you guys? What do you guys want next? Bade? Tandre? More Cabbie? Let me know. Please! **

**P.S. let's keep up the good work trying to save Victorious! Get your frends to help! Every little bit helps! im confidant we can get this show back on the air!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided this story needed some attention. **

* * *

"JAXSON COME PICK UP YOUR BACKPACK!" Tori yelled up the stairs "NOW!"

"But mom!" Jaxson complained.

"Don't you 'but mom' me" Tori snapped. "You and your sister are on my last nerve."

Jaxson, who had never seen his mother like this before picked up his backpack and brought it up to his room.

Tori was in a bad mood to say the least. Hadley and Jaxson had been driving her insane ever since they got home from school. She was now 5 months pregnant with her and Andre's 3rd child, and her hormones had never gotten this bad with either one of the first 2.

"IM HOME!" Andre called when he entered the foyer and few minutes later.

"DADDY!" Hadley and Jaxson yell in unison and come bounding down the stairs and attack their father.

"Woah hey guys missed you too!" he exclaims picking up Hadley and putting his arm around Jaxson.

"Mommy is being mean!" the little girl cries and buries her head in her father's chest.

"She's being mean?" Andre fake gasps.

'Yeah!" says Jaxson.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs and I'll talk to Mommy?"

Both of the kids scurry back upstairs.

"Okay what up Tor? You're scaring the kids." Andre says when he enters the kitchen where his wife is making dinner.

"They've been misbehaving all day!" Tori snaps.

"Whoa down girl." He laughs.

"It's not funny Andre! They don't clean up, they're loud, I have to tell them to do stuff 50 thousand times before they actually do it….."

"Okay okay calm down. They're kids babe it's what they do."

"I know…" she sighs. "I'm just so stressed with the baby and everything I forget to have patience with them. I must be a terrible mom."

"Hey don't be like that." Andre says comfortably.

He walks over to and slides his hands around her waist.

"You're a great mom. Our kids love you, and I'm sure this little guy here loves you too." He says rubbing her belly.

The baby kicks, right on cue.

"See?"

"Yes I see." She laughs.

"Whenever the kids give you a rough time you just gotta take a couple deep breaths and try to relax. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispers.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too." She smiles.

* * *

"Dylan!" Cat exclaims.

Her son had recently learned how to crawl. And he was getting into everything to say the least.

She rushes over to the little boy, who had just pulled down a curtain rod, and scoops him up.

"Come on little guy we're goin' upstairs." She sighs.

She carries him upstairs and to her daughters closed door.

"Lacey? Can you open the door please?"

"Ya mom? Lacey says when she opens the door."

"Can you watch your brother for like 20 minutes while I finish dinner? He just pulled down the curtains in the living room."

"Fine." Lacey sighs and takes the baby from her mother.

"Thank you." Cat singsongs and goes back downstairs.

Lacey lays Dylan down on the floor of her room and closes the door so he can't get out. She gives him a toy to keep him busy so she can do her homework.

"You're a big pain in the butt you know?"

Dylan grins a gummy smile at her.

She just rolls her eyes.

"Little brothers."

* * *

"Little sisters!" Lucy screams and slams her door.

"LUCY FAITH WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!" Jade yells from downstairs.

"CAROLINE WAS IN MY ROOM!" the little girl yells.

"I don't care." Says Jade stepping over the baby gate. "We don't slam doors. Plus she's 1 ½ "

Lucy groans from inside her room.

"I heard that" Jade informs her."Caroline? Where are you baby?"

Caroline giggles. She's been really into hiding lately.

"Where could my baby girl be?" Jade asks, even though she knows the 18 month old is in her and Beck's room.

"Ah ha!" she exclaims and flips the light on.

Sure enough there's Caroline sitting in the middle of the room.

"Mama!" the little girl giggles and claps her hands together.

"That's right I'm Mama" Jade laughs. "Come on let's go downstairs and make dinner for Lucy and Daddy."

"YAY!" the infant cheers.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Andre if you don't put that stupid camera away you will not live to see this child!" Tori snaps

"Well little baby." Andre says from behind the video camera "We're just hours away from your birth and Mommy is just so excited to meet you!"

"Andre!"

"Come on Tori it's cute that he's doing it." A voice says from out of frame

Jade.

"Yeah! I wish Robbie had done it for Dylan!" Cat adds.

"I did do it for Dylan! You got pissed off at me and threw the camera at the wall!" Robbie defends

"I feel like I wouldn't have lived had I done it with Lucy and Caroline…."

"Damn right you wouldn't have."

Andre turns the camera from Tori's bed to the couch and chairs in the hospital room. He pans from left to right

"Baby Harris I'd like you to meet your Uncle Beck, Aunt Jade, Auntie Cat, and Uncle Robbie!"

"Hi baby!" Cat squeals.

"Andre! Turn! It! Off!"

"Okay fine. Bye Baby! See you soon!"

"Thank you!" Tori sighs.

"Yes now wait until the kid sees that and find out you were being a bitch to me right before it was born."

"Relax Andre it's just her hormones, we all have them." Jade explains.

"This is true." Cat says

"Come on dude. Let's go get some lunch." Beck suggests

"Great I'm starving!" Robbie pipes up

All 3 guys walk out. Leaving Jade and Cat with Tori.

"They're gone!" Cat cheers.

"Yeah why?" Tori raises an eyebrow

"We brought a movie!" Jade grins

"Oh no what movie?" Tori laughs.

"The greatest movie from our childhood!" Jade says in an announcers voice

"The best chick flick ever made!" Cat mimics her

"The one movie our kids refuse to let us watch when their home!"

"The most quotable movie of the 2000's!"

"MEAN GIRLS!" Cat and Jade yell in unison.

* * *

"Okay Tori. We just need to do a quick ultrasound to check on the baby one last time." A nurse explains.

"Kay." Tori says not taking her eyes off the movie.

The nurse moves the wand around Tori's stomach for a few minutes.

"Well it looks like everything is oka- oh my!"

"What? What's wrong?" Tori asks anxiously

"Well it depends on what you mean by _wrong_." The nurse laughs.

"What did you find?" Jade demands

"Well it seems that when the baby repositioned itself, it revealed….well another one."

"WHAT?" Tori shrieks.

"Looks like this baby had a hidden twin." The nurse explains. "I'll have to go get the doctor."

"Cat." Tori breathes wide-eyed "Call Andre."

"Kay Kay" Cat says nervously

* * *

"Come on Tor! Push!" Andre cheers

"Don't…..you….think…..that's what….I'm doing?" She pants

"Yeah Andre you're not helping." Jade informs him.

"Yeah" Cat agrees

"Come on Tori just a little bit more I can see the head." The doctor encourages.

Tori gives one last strong push, enough to get the baby's shoulders out so the doctor can grab it.

"BABY A IS A BOY!"

The doctor cleans the baby off and places him on Tori's chest while Andre cuts his umbilical cord.

"Oh hi there baby" she coos. "Welcome to the world."

The baby begins to scream

"Oh I promise it's not always this cold." She laughs

One of the nurses takes him away so Tori can deliver the next baby.

"One down on to go." Andre smiles and kisses her.

"For Haldey's sake I hope this one's a girl."

"If it's another boy she can be our little princess." he says

"Okay here comes another contraction Tori! Ready? PUSH!" the doctor instructs

25 minutes and 8 pushes later another baby is born.

"ANOTHER BOY!" the doctor yells

"2 MORE BOYS TORI! 3 PRINCES AND A LITTLE PRINCESS!" Andre exclaims.

* * *

"Mommy!" Hadley laughs when she runs into Tori's hospital room "I missed you!"

"Me too!" Jaxson adds

"Shhh guys, the babies are sleeping." Andre warns them

He lifts both of his children onto either side of his wife's bed so they can be next to her.

"Why are there two? I thought you were only having 1?" Jaxson asks.

"Well so did I." Tori mumbles.

Andre laughs

"Smile guys!" He says holding up a camera

After the picture Haldey asks "Are they boys or girls?"

"They're both boys." Tori tells her

Hadley frowns and Jaxson cheers.

"Hey don't worry baby. Now your Daddy's only little girl, and my special bubby in this house of boys" she tells her daughter, which makes the little girl smile.

"What are their names, Mom?" Jaxson asks.

"Okay well the first one is Liam Anthony Harris."

"And the second one is Jeremy Connor Harris."

"I like those names." Jaxson smiles.

"Me too." Hadley adds.

"Well that's good." Tori laughs "Would you like to hold them?"

"YES PLEASE!"

* * *

**(Remove Spaces)**

**Hadley with Jeremy: www. world of stock slides /PCH 16811. jpg**

**Jaxson with Liam: - images. My space cdn images 02/ 111/ 18c30fc b4be14fdf9 c4a7170 43b90c b6 /l. jpg**

**Review! **


End file.
